In conventional AMI systems, the system head end server deduces that a power outage has occurred at one or more nodes when it does not receive reports from the nodes during a scheduled time window for an expected communication. Nodes do not monitor their power supply sources nor do they actively report power outages. Therefore, a need exists for an advanced metering infrastructure (AMI), the system measures, collects, and analyzes usage of utilities such as electricity, gas, and water, through the use of advanced metering devices, two-way communication networks, and data management systems.